


Death's Knight

by PFDiva



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: BDSM, Collars, Dirty Talk, F/F, Kneeling, Leashes, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PFDiva/pseuds/PFDiva
Summary: Hella isn't quite as stubborn as she likes to think she is.





	Death's Knight

Hella grunted when the leash yanked her collar sideways, resisting Adelaide's tugging. She'd meant to keep quiet, but the motion had been sudden and stronger than she'd expected. Adelaide put her weight behind it, and she had plenty enough weight to do it.

Adelaide let Hella regain her bearings, resuming her place on her knees, hands clasping wrists behind her back. Hella's gaze determinedly peered forward, but when nothing happened for several moments, Hella's eyes darted to the side, where Adelaide comfortably lounged in her bed.

"Come now Hella," Adelaide cooed in condescending faux-sweetness she knew would grind Hella's gears in the worst way, "Just be a good girl and you can have whatever you like."

Hella's olive skin, dark for her bright red hair, but still so much lighter than Adelaide's, immediately flushed from her ears down her neck and bare shoulders. It wasn't like anything was hidden. Hella was entirely nude and Adelaide could see the glisten between her lover's thighs.

"I don't think doing what you want is gonna get me anything I want," Hella said in an almost defiant sort of reply. Adelaide grinned to herself.

"So you want me to hurt you, then?"

"No!" Hella blustered, "I didn't say that at all! You can't just put words in my mouth!" It was embarrassed babble, rather than true protest. Hella's hands weren't even tied together. She could just get up. Adelaide's grin widened.

"Well, doing what I want gets you pain-free orgasm," Adelaide pointed out, "While disobeying is guaranteed to get you a paddling." Hella's jaw clenched, her whole body going still in the way that meant she was trying to avoid squirming. "I've got that nice heart-shaped paddle. I can't spank you with my hand, after all. I'd hurt myself on all that muscle." Adelaide's voice had gone syrupy and mocking and she could not imagine Hella turning redder, but the other woman was sure trying.

"But I'm not very strong, so I'd have to hit you hard, you know. Again and again, until it was red and throbbing all over." Hella made a desperate noise and Adelaide lifted her bare foot so the back of it could press against Hella. She was wet enough to smear all over Adelaide's foot and her eyelids fluttered, her hips dropping against Adelaide's foot without her apparent conscious control.

"And then I'd get my strap-on," Adelaide continued, "The big one. Bend you over my bed and fuck you hard and fast." Adelaide slowly wound the leash around her hand, shortening the slack between herself and Hella, "You're so wet, it'd slide right in."

Hella had mastered herself again, lifting herself away from Adelaide's foot. Which did nothing to prevent Adelaide from lifting it higher and rubbing it against Hella's cunt anyway.

"Nothing to say, Captain?"

Hella stubbornly held her silence, but her lips slowly curled in around her teeth as she chewed on them.

"The paddle, then."


End file.
